Sin validez
by Neko uke chan
Summary: [Viewfinder] Akihito está seguro de algo: esos revueltos sentimientos que tiene por Asami no son de amor. Son una asquerosa mezcla de placer carnal y fuerte dependencia. Algo como ese intercambio de lujuria y falsa devoción no puede ni mal llamarse cariño. Y lo sabe, muy a su pesar. "¿Yo de verdad sería capaz de vivir sin el calor de su cuerpo?" Parafilias BL One shot


_ Esta pareja es de las pocas que a cada capítulo me hacen dudar si de verdad se quieren o no. Más allá de los cliché de ukes tsundere o semes orgullosos, me cuesta verdaderamente terminar de descifrarlos y verlos como personas que se aman así que me fui por la primera impresión (si, esa misma: sexo duro y fácil) y le quité todo rastro de romance a esta cosa ._

_Espero no les disguste la sumisión extrema de Akihito (y su lado pervertido a mil) y lo bastardo descorazonado que puede ser Asami._

_El disclaimer necesario: no es mío, es propiedad intelectual y gráfica de Yamane Ayano. A leer sin más, espero lo disfruten y valga sus comentarios :)_

_Nombres, diálogos y escenas transcritas textualmente del manga. Específicamente del volumen 7 capítulo 2 y del volumen 8 capítulo_ _1._

_#####_

Takaba Akihito está seguro de algo: esos revueltos sentimientos que tiene por Asami Ryuuichi no son de amor. Son una asquerosa mezcla de placer carnal y fuerte dependencia. Algo tan denigrante y vacío como ese intercambio de lujuria y falsa devoción no puede ni mal llamarse cariño. Y lo sabe, muy a su pesar.

Pero él está seguro de algo, que lleva tatuado en la piel como fúnebre recordatorio: Ryuuichi se ha llevado todo lo que era, destruyéndolo desde la raíz, hasta moldearlo en algo ni remotamente parecido. Llevándose con ello cualquier valía.

Él sabe que es su "yo" actual es un esperpento de lo que solía ser, y lo más patético de todo, es que sin Asami pierde validez y sentido. Pierde hasta el derecho de llamarse marioneta al no tener titiritero.

Sexo, prostitución, tráfico de personas, explotación, narcotráfico, soborno, espionaje, chantaje, tráfico de información, extorsión, lavado de dinero, robo, asesinato, mafia…esas palabras habían cobrado un fuerte y palpable significado en la mente, cuerpo y alma de Akihito, calando en él profundamente.

Para el ex fotógrafo no existía _tal cosa _como prostitución o favores sexuales, ni infidelidades carnales para un hombre. Mucho menos si el hombre en cuestión era soltero; pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Asami.

_Sólo es instinto, _pensaba, pero entonces comprendió, por experiencia propia, que podría llegar a venderse (a regalarse) sin recibir remuneración a cambio, con tal de obtener aquel enfermizo placer que cada vez lo dejaba más destruido y roto por dentro.

Y menos saciado. Cuanto más tenía de aquello, más deseaba.

_Es necesidad, _rectificó.

* * *

–Llegas bastante temprano. Aún no son las diez– puntualizó Akihito tras mirar el reloj, apagando al fin el televisor LCD que zumbaba entre las paredes de la habitación del hotel, sin ser verdaderamente escuchado. El característico olor a cigarrillo y pólvora se expandió rápidamente en el ambiente, concentrándose con el aire acondicionado al cerrar la puerta.

La activa y peligrosa noche en Tokyo era el escenario perfecto para Ryuuichi, el hombre alto y fornido de apariencia amenazadora que ingresó al cuarto, sonriendo complacido, dejando su ensangrentado chaleco sobre la silla en la sala de estar.

Esa convivencia fugaz y nómada no podía llamarse _vivir juntos, _y eso lo sabían bien. Aunque Asami era posesivo con Akihito y lo tenía en la cima de sus prioridades, no dejaba de representar el simple capricho de esconder un preciado juguete en lo alto de una repisa para que todos puedan verlo pero nadie ose tocarlo; era una pieza valiosa de exhibición.

–Fue una presa fácil, no tuve que hacer mucho– aclaró, con la voz ronca por el cigarrillo y el aire acondicionado. Se engriparía pronto si no se cuidaba mejor: eso de mojarse cada vez que llovía no podía tener buenos resultados, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo ya que si vas a cazar, debes mimetizarte con el entorno.

Para un sigiloso pero conocido asesino como él, llevar algo tan llamativo como un paraguas sería como colgarse una colorida y luminosa soga al cuello. Conociéndolo, haría rodar la cabeza del franco tirador que se acobardó a último momento y le dejó embarcado en la azotea.

_Tal vez,_ caviló el fotógrafo tras levantarse de la silla del comedor, _la única presa fácil del día no será sólo ese desafortunado traficante_.

Akihito pasó de la mesilla del cómodo recibidor hacia la habitación. Al ingresar en ese impersonal aposento (siempre eran habitaciones diferentes, muy diferentes entre sí) el mafioso ya se había desvestido y se había colocado la bata de baño. No llevaba puesta el pijama debajo.

Aún era temprano para un baño.

Sus miradas indescifrables se cruzaron un par de segundos, azul contra castaño, y Akihito sintió que ardía.

Se consumía como un cigarro en la volátil llama de un encendedor.

Desvió los ojos a un punto muerto de la pared, a un cuadro pintoresco, e inconscientemente retrocedió contra la cabecera de la cama: tardó un par de segundos en sentir la fría y ancha mano del mayor presionando su barbilla y haciéndole ladear el rostro, para luego lamerla con gula.

Era un juego perverso del gato y el ratón, en el cual el felino no tenía que moverse porque el roedor había perdido todo raciocinio y disfrutaba de los zarpazos recibidos.

No era más que una vulgar rata masoquista.

Sintió el gusto a café y vino en la saliva del otro cuando abrió su boca para recibir la lengua demandante. Con un jadeo, su boca perdió terreno contra su voraz combatiente. Con su enorme cuerpo sobre la cama, el mafioso presionó fuertemente sus muñecas contra el colchón, inmovilizándolo de inmediato. Siguió sorbiendo y chupando su lengua y sus labios hasta que un hilo de saliva escurría por su mentón. Se separaron jadeantes y con esa misma humedad bucal, el más alto atacó los pezones endurecidos del otro, aún sobre la camiseta, mordiéndolos y aspirándolos con gracia.

Akihito gemía.

–Bas…ta, Asa…mi

–Mira, aún con ropa se pone duro. ¿Quieres que lo haga directamente? – sin esperar respuesta, levantó la camiseta sobre el pecho y lamió la punta de su tetilla, sosteniendo con una mano todo el pectoral derecho. –Aquí también– añadió, presionando con su mano izquierda su erección contra la ropa interior, masajeándola un poco.

Ryuuichi sintió sus azabaches cabellos ser guiados por la mano del menor -extrañamente colaboradora- hasta su entrepierna, besando la extensión de su pene aun aprisionado por la ropa. Lamió la punta y el glande hasta humedecer la tela, balbuceando sólo para ocasionarle placenteros hormigueos.

–¡A-nh!

Sentía que en cualquier momento moriría por tanto placer. Asami levantó la vista para dirigirla hacia la mirada sonrojada y ansiosa del otro, deleitándose con sus húmedos orbes y sus hinchados labios, sonriendo perversamente.

–Te has estado reservando adecuadamente para mí

_¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? A pesar de que no regresas a casa directamente. A pesar de que mantienes vigilados mis pasos y mi comportamiento…_

Takaba sólo pudo suspirar ante el brusco agarre del adulto, quien le volteó, bajándole el bóxer hasta los muslos y separándole las piernas para poder masajear sus glúteos y meter sus dedos en su boca.

Akihito los envolvió gustosamente con su lengua, jadeando ávidamente, sintiendo como el mafioso introducía los dígitos de su otra mano en su húmeda entrada. Su erección punzaba y no podía aliviarla: el adulto no le había quitado del todo la ropa, por lo que presionaba contra la tela sobrepuesta de su calzoncillo. Sólo sus nalgas estaban descubiertas, exhibiéndose descaradas.

Ese forcejeo le excitaba. El no poder manejar sus reacciones, le excitaba, el tener que hacerse el duro para luego rogar por más, le excitaba.

El mayor lo sentó entre sus piernas, apoyándose contra la cabecera, rozándose así con su virilidad, sosteniendo su estrecho tórax con su amplia mano y masajeando su muslo entre la prenda, justo alrededor de su erección, arrancándole gruñidos.

De espaldas a él, Takaba sintió como suspiraba en su oído palabras impúdicas y reaccionó, con los vellos de la nuca erizados ante el soplido en su lóbulo; ladeó el cuello, aceptando la hambrienta mordida en sus labios mientras Asami forzaba su erección en sus entrañas. La delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer le torturaba exquisitamente, obligándole a ahogar sus gritos contra su boca.

_Aunque no quiero mostrar este lado tan degradante, siempre termino por hacerlo._

La habitación matrimonial contaba con una amplia y elegante peinadora con espejo, aún con las luces del cuarto apagadas se podían detallar las siluetas oscuras del sudor y el movimiento rítmico de las penetraciones. Eran los únicos espectadores y concursantes.

No importaba si alguien más los escuchaba: que todos sepan que aquel cuerpo es pertenencia legítima de Asami Ryuuchi. No importa si alguien más osaba profanar esa deliciosa propiedad suya, eso sólo radicaba en más experiencia y dolor para su juguete sexual. Siempre terminaba por regresar a su lado, clamando el placer que sólo él sabía darle.

Mikhail Arbatov, Lui FeiLong sólo habían sido puntos distractores y estratégicos.

_Eso sólo hace que regreses a mí con más deseo. Más sumiso. Más mío, porque sólo yo puedo exigirte y tú sólo puedes complacerme. _

El traficante lo empujó, forzándole con su peso a posar sus malogradas rodillas sobre la cama, penetrándolo repetidamente, profundamente, haciendo chirriar el colchón junto con los gemidos y jadeos del menor. Los resortes de la cama parecían gritar, a punto de quebrarse, junto con el propio espíritu del chico.

La sucia humedad que escurría entre sus piernas, desde su dilatado ano, comenzaba a quemarle la próstata como si fuese cera de vela, palpitando agudamente cual llama que arde en un determinado punto. Voraz y lujurioso.

–¡Ahh A-asami ¡Asah…mi!

Lloraba de placer, tal vez de humillación y de dolor, quizá…pero ya no distinguía un sentimiento de otro.

_Asami me ha arrebatado toda valía._

* * *

Miró profundamente a Ryuuichi, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados tras tomar la tercera copa de vino tinto de la madrugada y aspiró profundamente las últimas volutas de humo de cigarrillo en el aire. Una horrenda mueca apareció en sus labios, tratando de imitar lo que alguna vez fue el principio de una sonrisa y contuvo las ganas de reír amargamente. Dirigió la vista a lo que sería su reflejo en el espejo.

_Esto que siento por ti, Asami, no es más que una venenosa dependencia. Me tienes atado física y mentalmente, maldito. _Posó su cabeza contra la almohada, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su columna y cadera, enredando sus sudados cabellos contra la suave tela. Las mordidas y moretones en su cuerpo escocían contra la seda de la ropa de cama.

Frenó una desbordante ira, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

_Lo que siento por ti es más parecido al odio que al amor. Te odio Asami, tanto como me hiciste odiarme a mí mismo._

Fingió dormir para no tener que hablar con él. Sabía que Asami simulaba lo mismo.

Descansaría unos minutos antes de tomar el baño que necesitaba. Se bañaría con Asami, como acostumbraban luego de tener sexo, para sumar a la noche otra posible ronda libidinosa.

_¿Yo…de verdad sería capaz de vivir sin el calor de su cuerpo? Esto dejó de ser normal...mi racionalidad ha sido arrasada._

Con ese resignado pensamiento en mente, dejó su farsa a un lado y abrió los ojos para incorporarse. Con la tenue luz de la mesilla de noche encendida pudo observar los ojos zafiro del asesino a través del espejo, apuntándole directamente, como el objetivo de un arma. Sintió cosquillas en el vientre bajo ante la inquisitiva llamada para entrar a la tina.

#####

_Nada más que agregar...me costó alternar pensamientos-escenas sin causar gran confusión _ espero haberlo conseguido. Se agradecen reviews para que me den el visto bueno o, de lleno, que me manden de regreso por el camino rosa y floreado por el que llegué ¬¬ (aunque no lo crean, es cierto n_nU) ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
